


IDK, LY, TTYL

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Стив и аббревиатуры.





	IDK, LY, TTYL

  
... Иногда признаться в любви так просто...  
  
Щепки летят во все стороны, чурбаны раскалываются словно сами собой, а Тони никак не может оторвать взгляда от широкой капитанской груди. Да, ничего нового он, возможно, не увидит, но это не мешает ему вновь и вновь как завороженному наблюдать за танцем чужой мускулатуры, обтянутой слишком узкой футболкой. Нарочно Стив, что ли, такие покупает?  
  
Тони задумывается слишком глубоко и не сразу понимает, что Стив обращается к нему.  
  
— Тони, что означает ЛТ, ЯНЗ, ДПП?  
  
Бровь изгибается сама собой, и Тони кажется, что сейчас все его чувства как никогда ясно написаны на лице. Интересно, Стив издевается или серьезно?  
  
— Все эти современные сокращения... Никак не разберусь в них, — меж тем совершенно естественно сокрушается Стив, но что-то внутри Тони, интуиция, или еще какая дрянь не дают расслабиться и принять простодушие Стива за чистую монету. Не так невинен их Капитан, как иногда мнят себе окружающие. Тони задницей чувствует подвох, но не может понять, в чем он заключается, и это заставляет, в свою очередь, сосредотачивать все свое внимание на лице Стива, словно того, что было отдано ему раньше, мало.  
  
— «Люблю тебя», «я не знаю», «давай потом поговорим»?  
  
Лицо Стива заливается краской, и это еще одно зрелище, от которого невозможно оторвать глаз. Если бы Тони был поэтом, он бы сравнил кожу Стива в эту минуту с тем редким видом мрамора из Греции, когда под белоснежным алебастром чистоты проступают поцелуи розоперой Эрос. Только Тони ни разу не поэт, поэтому все, что ему остается — облизывать губы и наблюдать.  
  
Стив опускает голову ниже. Он явно смущен и, возможно, немножко расстроен или взволнован — Тони еще не очень хорошо разбирается в некоторых эмоциях Стива, а времени для подробного изучения сию секунду попросту нет. Времени почему-то вечно нет, когда это действительно важно. Да и нужен ли анализ гребаного божества, словно сошедшего с рекламных плакатов твоего детства, глядя на которые в свое время чуть член до мозолей не стер? Впрочем, и сейчас, бывало, жарко кончал в кулак, шепча его имя.  
  
Но потом Стив открывает рот, и остатки связанных мыслей окончательно покидают Тони.  
  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, — говорит Стив. — Ладно, пойду тогда, Сэма спрошу.  
  
И уходит. Уходит, не поднимая глаз. Оставляя Тони одного в тот момент, когда он пытается не уронить челюсть и не кинуться следом с требованием немедленно повторить только что сказанное.  
  
Естественно, Тони за ним не бежит. Так и остается посреди лужайки памятником самому себе. Самому прекрасному и самому невозможному мужчине в жизни Стива.   
  
Стив только надеется, что в следующий раз ему хватит храбрости повторить свое признание, глядя Тони в глаза. И, чем черт не шутит, может быть, Тони тоже имел в виду не эти дурацкие аббревиатуры? Вдруг — что-то настоящее? Ведь не зря он так прикусывал нижнюю губу, как делает всегда, готовясь сказать что-то важное? Может же Стив хоть раз не ошибиться?   
  
Может же?


End file.
